Madness in a Fanfiction
by regretfulHeartBreak
Summary: Hehehe! This is my fanfiction about crossovers of anime and video games (mainly anime)
1. The Introduction

"Hurry up!" Illyanna's mom said.

"I will be out in a minute!" Illyanna yelled.

Illyanna and her mom got into the car. There were driving out of town to drop off Illyanna at school. 15 minutes later, Illyanna left the car walking the rest of the way to school. But she was not aware she forgot something important. This was the beginning of a day that will change everyone's lives forever.

Illyanna's mom went to drop off Jabari, a friend of Illyanna. When Jabari got into the car, he saw Illyanna's homework on the seat.

"Gen! We need to give Illyanna her homework!" Jabari said loudly.

Meanwhile, Illyanna walked to her classroom. She looked for her homework but she could not find it. Her best friends Stephanie, Viana, Katie, and Preston walked in talking about the huge project coming up. They said you need to get your homework in order to get a passing grade. Illyanna was panicing realizing she forgot her homework in her mom's car. The bell rung and everyone took their seats. The teacher took everyone's homework one by one. She got to Illyanna. Ilyanna said she did not have her homework. For a punishment, She had to go up to the board and demostrate the lesson for today. When she was writing, something weird happened. Illyanna got sucked into the board. Afer she got sucked in completely, she came back. A red-headed boy with amber eyes jumped out, falling on to Illyanna.

"Thank you for saving me!" He yelled.

Illyanna knew who it was when she looked up. It was Hikaru Hitachiin. Hikaru hugged Illyanna for a thanks of saving him. Illyanna felt pressure on her back. When she turned around, Viana was on her back. Viana did something that no one expected. She stared pulling Illyanna's hair, fighting with her. When Illyanna turned around, Viana got sucked into the portal along with Illyanna. Illyanna grabbed Hikaru by the shirt which caused him to got sucked in too. Three girls tugged on Hikaru causing them to be almost sucked into the portal. Stephanie and Kaitlynn tried getting the girls to come back, but they got sucked into the portal along with the girls. Chaos all the sudden started happening. Children were floating all around the room, shelves were being thrown three girls at a time, and everyone breaking the glass causing the pet rattlesnake to get out. The pet frog got smushed by Hamza, another friend of Illyanna.

"Illyanna is gone gone gone gone," Preston said singing.

Hamza kicked Preston into the portal. Then a minute later, a girl threw a book at Hamza on accident, causing him to fall into the portal. A couple minutes later, Jabari walked in to give Illyanna her homework. He realized the chaos. When he tried to give the teacher Illyanna's homework, he got sucked into the portal. The portal closed and the chaos stopped. 10 seconds later, time in the real world froze.

Everyone that got sucked into the portal ended at an academy called Ouran. Everyone except Preston, Illyanna, and Stephanie found out this is Hikaru's school. Hikaru walked the Americans around the school to the host club.

"Where is Hikaru?" Tamaki asked

"I am right here!" Hikaru said.

"Who are they?" Tamaki asked rudely.

"Hi Tamaki! I am Illyanna. This is Stephanie, Preston, Hamza, Viana, Kaitlynn, Ashley, Bella, Elaina, and Michael. We are from America," Illyanna said happily.

"How does she know my name?" Tamaki asked.

"She said to me that we are famous in America too!" Hikaru said.

They went through all the introductions. They decided to have everyone as a client even the host club closed for the day. Illyanna was the only client to Hikaru and Kaoru, Stephanie, Kaitlynn, Viana, Ashley, Bella, and Elaina were Tamaki's client. The boys just hung out with Kyoya. Kyoya then explained to everyone that the machine that powers the portal broke.

"How wil we get everyone back to their world?" Honey asked.

"There arte 7 stones I need everyone to get them. I will assign everyone groups," Kyoya said

He then gave everyone a pamphlet which read

_Haruhi/Renge/Bella/Elaina= Sapphire _

_Kyoya/Ashley= Aquamarine_

_Honey/Kaitlynn/Viana=Jade_

_Kaoru/Hikaru/Illyanna/Stephanie=Topaz_

_Mori/Jabari/Michael= Onyx_

_Tamaki/Preston/Hamza=Ruby_

_Everyone= Quartz_

"How are we supposed to get everthing?" Kaitlynn asked.

"We go into different regions of Japan!" Kyoya yelled.

"Let's do this!" everyone yelled.


	2. My New Friend is a Mermaid

Haruhi, Renge, Bella, and Elaina went first. They were ordered to get some sapphire by Kyoya. As they were walking, they bumped into a boy around Haruhi and Renge's age.

"Sorry!" Haruhi said.

"It's fine." Nagasumi said.

"I am Nagasumi." Nagasumi said.

"I am Renge. They are Haruhi, Bella, and Elaina!" Renge said pushing Haruhi and the others out of the way.

Nagasumi thought to himself,"Haruhi is pretty cute, for a boy."

Nagasumi, Haruhi and the others walked to Nagasumi's house.

"Hi, Nagasumi!" Sun yelled.

"This is Renge, Bella, Elaina and Harrrrrrruuuuuuuuuhhhiiiiii." Nagasumi said.

"Hi! I am Sun. Nice to meet you!" Sun said with a mumble in her breath.

"I am getting kind of hungry." Elaina said.

"What do you want to get?" Nagasumi asked.

"There is a chinese restaurant nearby." Sun said.

"Let's go!" Bella said.

They got into the Chinese restaurant. Haruhi explained everything about what has happened. Renge handed Nagasumi and Sun the pamplet that Kyoya had given them.

"Who are all these people?" Sun asked.

"Everyone that is involved in this!" Elaina said.

"What did you say you were looking for?" Nagasumi asked.

"Sapphire." Haruhi said.

"I heard about that stone!" Sun said.

"Do you know where it is?" Haruhi said.

"Unfortunately, no." Sun said.

"I bet Luna knows where it is!" Sun yelled.

"You mean the Luna the popstar!" Renge said.

"Yeah she is my childhood friend!" Sun said.

"I cannot wait to meet her." Haruhi said.

"Anyway, Sun do you want some fish?" Bella asked.

"NO!" Sun screamed.

"Ok, but don't make a big deal out of it!" Renge complained.

A glass of water fell onto Sun's lap and a mermaid tail appeared. Renge used some poppers that affected the restaurants vision.

"What just happened?!" Haruhi said.

A Chibi Illyanna appeared out of nowhere and said...

"The plot is about a young man(aka Nagasumi) almost drowned to death until he is saved by a mermaid(aka Sun). He agrees to marry her in order to avoid the wrath of her father."

**A/N: When a Chibi Illyanna appears, only the group could hear. No one from the anime they are in could hear. In this situation, Sun and Nagasumi can't hear what Chibi Illyanna is saying. In a later chapter, a chibi Jabari appears for Chibi Illyanna's replacement.**

"So you are a mermaid." Renge said.

"Yes, also Luna is a mermaid too." Sun said.

"HEY! DON'T GO TELLING STRANGERS ABOUT ME BEING A MERMAID!" Luna said as she was walking over to them.

"You are the Luna!" Renge said jovially.

"They are looking for some sapphire. Can you give some to them?" Sun asked.

"I will but I want them to earn it. You, the boy over there. I challenge you to sing and if you win I will give the sapphire to you." Luna said pointing to Haruhi.

"Hold it. I want to sing with Haruhi to see who Nagasumi deserves!" Sun shouted.

"OK." Haruhi said.

"We should go to the mall!" Renge said.

"Yeah! We could get an outfit for Haruhi." Bella said.

Nagasumi, Sun, Luna, and the others went to the mall that exact day.

"You should try this on!" Renge said.

It was a black tank top with saggy jeans.

"Be right back." Haruhi said.

As Haruhi walked out of the dressing room, She showed everyone her outfit. When she turned to the side, Sun's face fell to the ground, Nagasumi starts jumping and letting out a whistle, Luna slaps him in the face, Sun thanks Luna, and Renge face turns red and giggles about her "appearence" and says that she is of a guys torso. Bella was laughing to hard to explain.

"Haruhi was forced to dress like this." Elaina said.

Sun bought Haruhi some more suitable clothes for her.

In the evening, they went to the auditorium and they practiced singing. Sun's singing was nice while Haruhi's was causing everyone's ears to bleed(not literally).

"Stop singing Haruhi!" Everyone yells out.

The next week, Haruhi and Sun are singing for the Sapphire.

"I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world!" Sun sings.

"Heartbreakers gonna break break break break break!" Haruhi starts singing.

**A/N: I only know American songs so they sing American songs.**

The singing lasted until Sun gave up her affections for Nagasumi. Luna gave Haruhi the stone.

"You can have Nagasumi!" Sun said.

"I do not like Nagasumi like that. I only came here for the sapphire." Haruhi said.

" !" Sun said

"We have to go now!" Renge said.

"Well bye bye. We had fun with you guys." Luna, Nagasumi, and Sun said.

They came back to Ouran Academy.

"I miss you Haruhi." Tamaki said.

"The people we met gave us all cookies. Illyanna stuffed a cookie in her mouth. Hikaru ate the cookie from her mouth and Kaoru licked her cheek because there were some chocolate on it. This caused Hamza to be mad. Preston calmed him down though.

"Ashley and I are next" Kyoya said.

"Well good luck." Tamaki said.

"I wonder who we are going to meet" Ashley said.


	3. Lovers Conflict

"Good luck!" Tamaki said to Kyoya and Ashley as they were leaving.

Suddenly the portal opened up and a girl came through it. She was a girl from Illyanna and the gang's class.

"Kat! What are you doing here?" Preston asked slightly confused.

"Oh no!" Illyanna gasped.

"What?!" Kyoya asked loud.

"Check out the news!" Illyanna yelled. She turned on the TV.

"According to weekly sources, portals have been opening up sucking in citizens mostly kids into different worlds. Once they come back, they report they have seen (**grabs the paper) **characters from The Simpsons and Family Guy. This is a serious situation. Recently, several elementary students have been sucked in and have been missing for a week now. If they don't come back by next week, …... OH! A recent report says that all of the portals closed." the reporter said.

"How is that logical? The portal is broken." Kyoya said.

"It is because of the stones we collect. Every stone we collect, a disaster will happen. After the disaster happens, time in the real world will freeze." Illyanna replied.

"Kyoya! Ashley! You will have to bring Katrina along with you." Illyanna added.

"Ok!" Kyoya smiled.

Kyoya, Ashley, and Katrina went to their destination for the stone. They bumped into a into a young adult with white hair and purple eyes.

"Hello! I am Tsubaki!" Tsubaki said singing for no reason.

**A/N: Chibi Illyanna is going to make a regular appearance for now on as of this chapter.**

**And also she will be seen as of this chapter.**

"This anime is about Ema (You will meet her later I believe) having 13 new stepbrothers that she lives with. And most of them are in love with her." Chibi Illyanna said.

"Who are you?" Tsubaki asked.

"I cannot give that kind of information! Ask Lily, the author of this amazing fanfiction. Her username is Lily-the-Lunar." Chibi Illyanna turning into a real life Illyanna.

"BEING IN A FANFICTION IS WORSE THAN BEING STUCK IN A PORTAL!" Kat screamed.

"Sorry but I have to go! Lily doesn't want me to stay more than 500 words at a time." Illyanna said giving Tsubaki a bear hug. "BYE! BYE!"

Tsubaki brought the three "kids" to his house and then they saw a girl with brown hair in a side ponytail.

"Who are they?" the girl asks Tsubaki.

"I am Kyoya!" Kyoya said in a way that made Ema drop to the floor.

"I am Ashley!" Ashley said.

"I am Katrina call me Kat!" Kat screamed.

"I'm Ema, his sister," Ema added.

12 other men walk into the house and they see the "kids".

"Who are you guys and what are you doing here?" Yusuke asks.

The three of them explain what happened to Ema and her 13 step-brothers.

"Hello! I am the "messenger" of this group. Lily sent me here again to get everybody in this anime autographs. Let's start with Masaomi!" Chibi Illyanna said turning into a real life Illyanna.

"LILY! What is the "messenger's" name?" Tsubaki asked.

"I am Illyanna! Friend of these three!" Illyanna said.

"What are you doing here?" Queti asked.

"I finished getting the autographs. I was also send here to give some advice! (Whispers) Kyoya, you need to "spice up" this chapter!" Illyanna says while giving everyone a bear hug and kisses Natsume.

"BYE BYE!" Illyanna said leaving.

Ema gazes into Kyoya's eyes as if she were in love with him. All the brothers (except Wataru, Hikaru and Masaomi) give Kyoya a death glare.

"They are Wataru, Futo, Yusuke, Iori, Subaru, Louis, Natsume, Azusa, Hikaru, Kaname, Ukyo, and Masaomi." Ema said, "You already met Tsubaki."

"I don't like you Kyoya!" Yusuke said.

The brothers went into their yard to find a way to get Ema to love them. Each of them wanted Ema to be with them and not Kyoya.

"Ok! That is the strategy! Men let's do this!" Tsubaki said.

Kyoya, Ashley, and Kat were talking to Ema until Futo slapped Kyoya.

"Futo! Why did you slap Kyoya?" Ema yelled.

"Because you are mine! I don't want Kyoya to end up with you." Futo said on the break of tears.

"We all want you to marry us!" The brothers yelled.

"I am sorry! I don't want to be with any of you like that. I am madly in love with Kyoya! Nothing can stop that!" Ema finally let out her feelings.

"I'm sorry! I cannot return your feelings!" Kyoya said.

Ema felt her first rejection going by and the brothers apologized to Kyoya for what happened. Suddenly a stone feel from the sky.

"That is the stone were looking for!" Chibi Illyanna screamed.

Kyoya, Ashley, and Kat went back to Ouran academy.

"I miss you guys!" Illyanna said.

"BUT YOU WERE JUST WITH US!" Kat screamed.


	4. Pervy Bravo

**A/N: This chapter gets kinda weird**

"What are you talking about?" Illyanna said looking kind of confused.

"There was a chibi Illyanna that came with us and then a real life Illyanna came!" Kat yelled

"That must be one of Lily's minions!" Illyanna replied.

The T.V just randomly clicked on as the the news reporter said, "More portals have opened up recently as adults say they have seen characters from (grabs the paper AGAIN) South Park and all them inapropriate shows. What's that. No more portals. (whispers) Yes. Bye Bye."

"That news segment was akward" Kat said while Preston just laughed.

"Wait! We haven't showered in over a week!" Stephanie said. "Finally I get some lines"

"That's true!" Hikaru said smirking at Illyanna.

"What the heck are you looking at?" Illyanna said raising her eyebrows at him.

"What are you talking about, Hikaru?" Kaoru said starting to get suspicious.

"Yeah! Hamza said aggravated.

They decided to go to the local BATH HOUSE. Hikaru was chasing Illyanna all around the enterance until she went into the girl's room so he just went into the guy's room. Three portals opened up in the baths that Viana, Katie, and Honey were using. A Chibi Illyanna came in and went into a portal along with the three of them.

"That imposter!" Illyanna scrunched her nose as Hikaru touched her...DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE.

"What are you doing?" Illyanna said moaning if you know what I mean.

"Let's continue this in a bonus lemon chapter!" Stephanie said.

Katie, Viana, and Honey ended up in a bathtub with a girl with pink hair and eyes with big... DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE.

**A/N: Code words **

**DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE = CHEST**

Honey grabbed the girl's ...DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE and squeezed them together.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Chibi Illyanna asked shocked.

"HEY MIHARU! ARE YOU IN THERE?" A brown haired girl also known as Kirie opened the door and walked in.

Two girls one of them with purple hair and the other one who is kid with blonde hair walked in along with a boy with blue hair and eyes.

"Aww! It's a cute little boy!" Kirie said.

Chibi Illyanna said, "This is about a young boy (Yukinari with blue hair and eyes) who has a fear of women and is allegic to them. He goes into a world with all women and brings some back to Earth."

"Who are you?" Everyone said with the exception of Viana, Katie, and Honey.

"I cannot say!"Chibi Illyanna said turning into a real life Illyanna.

"Lily!" Kaitlynn said.

"I am Illyanna, the messenger but Lily gave me permission to stay in the story this chapter and by the way two things! One for the "tourists" the brown haired girl is Kirie, Purple haired girl is Koyomi, Blondie is Tomoka, Pink hair is Miharu, Blue is Yukinari and you will meet the rest later maybe. Two for the Girls Bravo cast, This is Katie, Viana, and Honey. Honey is 17 years old." Illyanna said happliy.

"WAIT HE IS 17 YEARS OLD!" Kirie said.

"Yup" Illyanna smiled.

"Honey! I never expected you to be that kind of person!" Katie said shocked.

"Lily wanted me to hug Yukinari for her!" Illyanna said hugging Yukinari.

"That's weird. I'm not getting any rashes!" Yukinari said looking confused.

Illyanna explained everything to the Girls Bravo cast since Honey was eating cake with Miharu while she listened and Katie and Viana were just lazy.

"The reason why Yukinari didn't get any rashes is because I am a hologram of the real Illyanna." Illyanna said.

Suddenly a blonde guy appears and does SOMETHING to Kirie.

Katie punches Fukuyama and puts him in bars. Suddenly a stone appeared.

"Well that was fast!" Illyanna said.

"Bye!" Everyone said as they went into the portal.

"Hey guys!" IIlyanna said (the real Illyanna).

A/N: Hologram Illyanna won't be in Ouran x Real Life for a while.

Hikaru then hugs Illyanna in a WEIRD WAY and then Hikaru gets punched by Hamza. They then fight to the death until Preston and Haruhi stop them.

"Hamza! Are you jealous or something?" Preston asked.

"Yeah!" Hamza yelled as he threw a plate at Illyanna's head.

"Then why did you break up her in the first place!" Haruhi yelled.

All the fighting got resolved.

"Illyanna!" Stephanie said.

Illyanna then woke up half asleep

"Haruhi and Preston should go on a date!" Tamaki said. "And they should double date with Hikaru and Illyanna." Illyanna then blushed and fainted.

"Illyanna!" Everyone yelled.


	5. Sorry! No Update

** I finally decided what to do for the next chapter. Sorry that is is NOT an update. I was originally going to do a lemon but that would be too risque for child readers. ****Even when last chapter was sorta risque.**** I might do a murder case (Note: It will be based on Five Nights at Freddy).**


	6. His Butler, Working At A Pizzeria?

Illyanna woke up on the floor. She stared at the blood on the floor from the scar on her forehead. Illyanna was still blushing at the fact of the double date. The four 'teens' left and they came back with bruises, food spilling on the floor from Haruhi and Preston's hair, and a dead otaku and red head. A portal opened up and Stephanie, Illyanna, Hikaru and Kaoru get sucked into it. Stephanie landed in the bushes, Illyanna fell on the tall butler, Hikaru landed on the table and Kaoru landed in the cake. The four were forced to talk about what happened and how they got there. A paper fell from the sky and it was about a pizzeria that someone was murdered in.

They all decided to check the pizzeria and they walked into it. They soon saw a boy with a blue striped suit and holding balloons. The boy who was known as Balloon Boy grabbed Ciel's hand and started laughing weirdly.

"You must be the newbies!" A voice said as the group turned around to see a red head with black tips in her hair.

"I am Lily! The cause of this story!" Everyone gasped as she was the 'one' who caused this meeting of real life humans and anime characters.

"Follow me to the basement!" Lily commanded as everyone followed. They soon came across a masked man. They were hired to work at the pizzeria for 5 night's.

The First Night

"Everybody Shhh!" Stephanie said as the guy on the phone began to talk.

"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." Phone Guy hung up._

_ "_Well! That is VERY settling!" Illyanna said. Sebastian check the previous files for 'The Bite of '87', Hikaru and Kaoru close the doors, Ciel checks the time, and Illyanna and Stephanie works the cameras.

"Bonnie is out!" Illyanna said.

"She is out already!" Ciel said as he looked at his watch, "It is 2 am!"

"Bonnie is a boy!" Stephanie said as she check the bathroom cameras. Bonnie glares at Hikaru as he closes the door.

"It is 6 am!" Ciel said.

The Second Night

The phone rang.

"Hello! Hello Charlie!" Illyanna said.

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...

_Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon" _Phone Guy hung up.

"Foxy is peeking out the curtain!" Illyanna said as Sebastian found they story on 'The Bite of '87'. He explained the story. Foxy jump scared everyone and took Illyanna.

"We lost one camera gal!" Stephanie said as she checked the cameras. "Chica and Bonnie are out!"

Kaoru checked the lights and Chica was looking out the window. Kaoru closed the door as Stephanie checked the cameras and saw Foxy peeking out the curtain again. The power went off and they saw glowing eyes and teeth peeking through the door. They got jump scared and took Hikaru along with him.

The Third Night

"Hello!" Stephanie said.

"_Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight._

_Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught._

_Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side" _Phone Guy hung up yet again.

"Three of the animatronics are out!" Stephanie as she checked Pirate Cove to see if Foxy was out. Everyone saw a hallucination of a golden bear with the words 'It's Me!' popping out.

Kaoru closed both doors as both Bonnie and Chica were peeking into the room. Sebastian and Ciel looked at the files and found something labeled 'The Missing Children Incident'.

"**The Missing Children Incident **was an event that occurred at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Numerous newspaper clippings can occasionally be seen replacing the _Rules for Safety _sign, normally appearing in the East Hall Corner. These clippings explain that during late June of an unspecified year, a total of five children had gradually gone missing at the pizzeria. Police suspect that a man had dressed up in a costume resembling one of the animatronics, possibly Golden Freddy's or Springtrap' lured the children to a back room, where he murdered them. Soon after the incident, the company's animatronics had begun to leak blood and mucus around the facial areas and had released a foul odor likened by a parent as "reanimated carcasses". This has led to the popular belief that the murdered children were stuffed into the animatronic suits. This incident, along with other incidents and health violations, ultimately led to the closing of the pizzeria, and it was set to shut down by year's end." Sebastian had finished the article.

"Who is Springtrap?!" Kaoru asked.

"Springtrap is a weird version of Bonnie but he is scarier than Bonnie." Stephanie said. The power went off yet again and Freddy took Ciel with him.

The Fourth Night

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it.

_Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. ***banging sound*** It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you ***clears throat*** uh, when I did._

_Uh, hey, do me a favor. ***bang bang*** Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? ***bang bang*** I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. ***bang bang*** Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. ***chime plays***._

_You know...***moan*** oh, no - ***noises followed by an animatronic screech and static***" _Phone guy said his last words.

"Only the t-three of u-us!" Stephanie said terrified as she looked at the cameras. She saw a red figure in the prize corner. It was Lily surrounded by blood with Marionette looking at the cameras. Mangle came and took Stephanie with her. Sebastian and Kaoru were left alone in the room.

The Last Night

Kaoru was in charge of the cameras and Sebastian closed the doors. Muffled screams were heard from another room. Kaoru knew it was his brother's.

"Stay here! I will find the others!" Sebastian said as he left the office. Kaoru was left alone for 5 hours. Sebastian then came back with the others. It was over soon and they left the pizzeria for good.

"Well this is our goodbyes!" Stephanie said as everyone hugged each other.

Back At The Host Club

The four 'teens' came back and they were glad to be back with their friends.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked.

"Scary stuff!" The four said not wanting to talk about what had happened.


	7. Temporary Hiatus (from writing this book

A/N: This story is on a temporary hiatus to clean up this fanfiction and improve it.


End file.
